My Galra Theory Turned Crack
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: I have a Headcanon that when a female of a species beats up a high-level Galra it means she is a worthy mate in Galra eyes...time to bring out my favorite bird and her Protective!Older Brothers.


**This was me writing a story very late at night, so forgive any mistakes.**

 **I created a Galra headcanon and was like "Hey! I could write a fanfiction on this."**

 **So this story happened.**

 **AU WHERE SHIRO DIDN'T GO MISSING BECAUSE I'M AN EGYPTIAN RIVER AND CAN'T HANDLE MY SPACE DAD BEING GONE. And, again, I wrote this at night and didn't register an canon correct time frame of this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I would die if I owned the greatness that is Voltron LD.**

* * *

You learn something new everyday.

The Paladins didn't want to know what they learned today.

It all started when they managed to grab a low-level Galra general. Everyone agreed they didn't want him anywhere _near_ the Castle of Lions. So, they landed on the nearest uninhabited planet.

The planet was actually really pretty. It had luscious plants of all colors, mostly bright, and sizes.

Pidge's inner Guardian Spirit of Nature was very pleased...actually that might be Green. She was blaming Green.

Green was very amused.

"He's waking up!"

The Paladins gathered around the tree they tied their prisoner to. The low-level Galra blinked his eyes open, he quickly figured out what was going on and glared.

"Paladins."

"What's your name?" Shiro calmly asked.

"Goren," The purple space cat glared.

"What's Lotor's next course of action?" Keith asked, arms crossed.

"I won't betray my prince," Goren growled.

"Just answer the question," Pidge snapped, she was extremely annoyed.

The Galra took one look at the Green Paladin and his whole attitude changed.

"Prince Lotor is planning to attack the planet Lalita."

The male Paladins all exchanged mutual looks.

 _Older brothers and Space Dad activate._

"Why Lalita?" Lance spoke up as Hunk nudged Pidge behind him.

Goren's aura changed back to feral. "You don't have the authorization to know that information."

At the sound of the Green Paladin's almost hidden snickers, the Galra general gained a satisfied look.

Shiro raised an eyebrow before walking out of hearing distance with Pidge getting dragged behind him.

"Hey, Hunk, what's for dinner?" Lance randomly asked.

"I found some ingredients in the Space Mall that I could use to make something close to meatloaf."

"Yes, please!" The Blue Paladin groaned. "I miss meatloaf."

"What's meatloaf?" Keith and Goren asked at the same time.

Before yelling could be involved. The Green and Black Paladins walked back.

"What does Lotor want with that planet?" Pidge asked, a slight sigh in her voice.

"The Lalitains are known for building great weapons."

The rest of the interrogation went like that. Pidge asking the questions and Goren answering like she was his leading officer.

"Last question," The Green Paladin outwardly sighed. "Why will you answer my questions, but not the boys?"

"In Galra culture, if a female can defeat a skilled male in battle, the female is considered a desirable mate. Until the female chooses a mate, the males will attempt to woo the female with high levels of respect," Goren's cheeks flushed purple. "It is engraved into our instincts."

To say the boys flipped was an understatement. There was yelling.

" _ **USTED NO PENSARÁ EN MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA COMO ESO O TE DISPARARÁ EN SU-!"**_

Knives were pulled. Hunk shoved Pidge out of the Goren's sight. Shiro's eyebrow did the twitchy thing.

It ended with the boys whisking Pidge back to the Castle of Lions and leaving the Galra general on the planet.

"What happened?" Allura asked when she saw the four Paladin's angry expressions and Pidge's 'I'm so done' look.

"You look like someone offended your Mommies," Coran nodded.

When the Paladins explained what they learned, the Alteans freaked as well.

For an Earth week, no one let Pidge out of the Castle unless she she threw a fit and threatened to hide in the vents. Even then, they stuck close to her.

On missions for three weeks they would not leave her alone unless cloaking was involved.

For three days Pidge actually did stow away in the vents in retaliation. That was when the coddling backed up to tolerable levels.

For the time of coddling, Keith flashed thirty people, who even looked at Pidge, his knife. Lance pulled his Bayard on a Galra soldier that winked at her. Shiro 'accidently' tripped a guy walking towards her.

 _Pidge could have lived without the knowledge of every non-mated male Galra wanting to date her._

But, hey, you learn something new everyday.

* * *

 **FAVORITISM. Pidge is my favorite...if you can't tell from this fanfic and all of them. She is my BAMF child and she doesn't need to be protected because she could kill all of us.**

 **Translated from google translate:**

 **USTED NO PENSARÁ EN MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA COMO ESO O TE DISPARARÁ EN SU-**

 **YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT OR I WILL SHOOT YOU IN YOUR-**


End file.
